


We'll Be Just Fine

by FallenAutte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Original Character Death(s), Other, Undertale AU, antivoid, death touch, dream x reaper, nightmare x ink, obscure shipping, outertale, ship kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAutte/pseuds/FallenAutte
Summary: “Are you alright?”Eerie only glances up at the gentle voice of his partner.“I’m fine.”





	We'll Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackalsFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalsFangs/gifts).



“Are you alright?”

Eerie only glances up at the gentle voice of his partner.

“I’m fine.”

Haven doesn’t believe him; he’s never this tense around them. His anxiety is nearly palpable in the air around him.

“Don’t worry about me.”

If only Haven doesn’t have to.

 

* * *

 

 

_Darkness, loneliness, despair…nothing but fear grips them while they’re forced to watch helplessly, a life of pain and shadows play out before them._

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve been quiet.”

“I’m always quiet.”

“Not like this…”

A silently irritated sigh is Eerie’s only response for a few moments, letting the faint sound hang in the air.

“I’m just thinking.”

“Dare I ask?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Darkness and pain that they’d grown accustomed to break away briefly to a glimpse of light and warmth. Happiness and peace wrap around them like a blanket, but it disappears far too quickly._

 

* * *

 

 

“…It’s Nightmare, isn’t it? He sent you on another–”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“…”

“Okay…”

Eerie noticeably relaxes. Haven does not.

Something is very wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

_Fear and anger swirl together, nearly indistinguishable from one another. Pain suddenly clenches tightly around their entire being, but it’s hardly long enough to elicit a reaction from them. It slowly fades into despondency._

 

* * *

 

 

Haven’s eyes are drawn upwards as their boyfriend takes to his feet and dusts himself off.

“I need to go for a walk; I can’t stand to be in this blank void any longer.”

“You’re free to come with me, if you’d like.”

Eerie’s hand is outstretched, an open offer to Haven. A small smile rests peacefully on his face, but it’s difficult to read the emotion that settles behind it.

Hesitantly placing their hand within his, Haven allows Eerie to pull them to their feet. He pulls his hand away, only to gently wrap one end of his scarves around his partner’s wrist.

They don’t protest as the white of the antivoid melts away into color.

 

* * *

 

 

_Gentle warmth embraces them again, only to fade and return. Light in their vision becomes stronger each time the warmth returns, but doesn’t fade with it. The warmth becomes warmer and more comforting. It lingers._

 

* * *

 

 

The white fades to black and hues of purple and blue. Twinkling lights surround them; they seem so close, maybe close enough to touch. Haven cannot peel their eyes away from the billions of stars that glitter beyond the sky.

Eerie gently leads them to the edge of the path, settling down on the grass and urging his partner to do the same. His legs dangle over the edge, and Haven soon mirrors his position.

They find themselves wrapped gently up in the goopy ends of Eerie’s scarves. It gives a sense of comfort to them, and it gives him comfort as well.

 

* * *

 

 

_The warmth and light fades again quickly. Everything is cold. Fear, anger, loss, hopelessness…and a longing – an insatiable hunger for release. They can’t take it anymore._

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s beautiful out here.”

“It is. I come here when I need to relax but I can’t find you.”

A smile tugs at Haven’s lips upon hearing this. They snuggle more into Eerie’s embrace, even if it’s only by his scarves.

He shifts closer to them, an unreadable smile on his face below his sky turned gaze.

They pay no mind to it; no acknowledgement is made towards Eerie’s movement. Any reaction they might have from any assumption would surely be an overreaction, right?

 

* * *

 

 

_A faint light returns, though the pain remains. It doesn’t seem to fade, remaining just as strong as ever, perhaps even worse, until…_

 

* * *

 

An eerie silence hangs over the two; it is uncomfortable, unlike how they had been not too long ago.

“…Can you promise me something?”

Eerie’s voice is barely a whisper, carrying a tone that Haven doesn’t ever wish to hear from him. It leaves them wary.

“Of course.”

Silence befalls the two again, but Eerie’s shaking is nearly enough to break it. His hold on his partner tightens, as if he’s scared that they will get up and leave.

…Is he crying?

“Don’t let Nightmare know about this– I can’t be- I can’t be known as a coward.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Everything fades from their vision, slowly being replaced by the sky of stars and void that surround the Outertale timeline they rest in. Everything that they’d just experienced only lasted for a few seconds at most, but it feels like it’s been an eternity._

_A scream rips from their throat and they begin to tremble harshly. Disturbed by the movement, the weight of the body that pins them slumps over and falls onto the grass._


End file.
